Math is stupid!
by Cute Tangerine204
Summary: Mikan found her new theories about math! and natsume's reaction? Speechless! READ&REVIEW!


**MATH IS STUPID!**

**I come with another one-shot story and another NaMi couple's story. This idea of the story came when I studied the mathematics. I was laughing at my silly thoughts but then I decided to pour it into the fanfiction! Hope you all like it! I will continue my other story my lovelies readers ;) But, i just need to post this first :D **

**Disclaimer: Of course math isn't actually stupid, though I also DO hate math but oh well.. Math is still important I think. And GA will never be mine!**

* * *

**Normal's POV**

It was another beautiful Sunday's morning. Just like usual, our favorite couple was spending their quality times together today. That morning, Mikan skipped happily to Natsume's room, with her usual bright smile plastered on her face.

"Good morning!" She greeted every student she passed. Through these years, Mikan had grown up into beautiful-charming woman. Nowadays, people love and adore her so much. They never thought a day without her loud yet friendly 'good morning' greetings, her constant whining and her usual cheerful attitudes. She also had her own fan base now. Unfortunately for them, Mikan was already taken and reserved only for our dear black-cat, Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume also became more handsome and hotter through this year. He still had his fans, though he never considered them. He made it clear to everyone about their relationship and Natsume threatened whoever tried to flirt or court his Mikan, he will signed his death-wish.

"Natsume~ Open the door!" Mikan knocked his doors. It took forever for Natsume to open the door, but when he opened the door, he glared at Mikan.

"Why are you so loud in the morning, polka?" He racked his hair. Mikan blushed a little by the sight of Natsume's bed hair. It's messy, but still hot and sexy. Mikan cleared her throat and then pushed Natsume away. She walked deeper into Natsume's room and laid herself on Natsume's king-size bed. She never got tired by his room. It bigger than her room, though she's 3 stars students now, her room is still smaller than this. Mikan, almost closed her heavy eyelids when Natsume surprised her. Natsume just lay down beside her and then hugged her from behind. He kissed her nape softly. Mikan's face blushed.

"Na-na-natsume?" She tried to push Natsume away, but to not avail, Natsume is much stronger than her.

"What are you doing here in this early morning Mikan? Surely you didn't want to seduce me right?" Mikan rolled her eyes and then widened her eyes.

"Oh yeah!" Mikan pushed herself up and then took something from her bag that she carried into Natsume's room just now. She pulled out math books from her bag and then turned her head to Natsume. With her greatest antics she had, her puppy-dog eyes, she looked at Natsume.

"Natsume~ please teach me math!" Natsume groaned.

"Fine, what's that?" Mikan smiled victory and then opened her homework's book. She looked at Natsume to wait for his reaction.

"Are you really that stupid?! This is the basic of the math!" Mikan flinched. Natsume groaned and mumbled '_what did I getting myself into?_' under her breath. Mikan stuck out her tongue.

"You know I have weakness in that subject. They are sooo hard! I wish Math is gone forever!" Mikan groaned. Natsume rolled her eyes.

"If Math is gone, then you would never live in the house stupid." Mikan gasped and then nodded.

"You're right! It's so unfair~" Mikan wailed.

"It's fair. Stop whining before I changed my mind." Mikan stopped suddenly and concentrated to her homework. Natsume sighed.

"I still can't believe you can't do these easiest and simplest questions. They are only numbers dammit!" Mikan pouted.

"Believe it or not, I used to like Math so much, until the numbers met the alphabets and then they joined together in one problem. Why did they meet actually?" Natsume sighed annoyed. He couldn't believe his _lovely_ girlfriend was so stupid in math. _'God, bless our children'_ Natsume prayed and smirked inside his mind. Though, she is stupid, she's still his stupid girlfriend, and he will always love his idiot.

"Whatever. Listen! I will only explain you once so you better prepare your ears now." Mikan nodded and leaned closer to him. Then he started it. He explained it very slowly and he picked the most understandable words for her girlfriend. Fortunately for him, Mikan could understand. She grinned widely and then started did her homework. Soon, she found questions like this:

…

3) -1905 + ( -2000: -2)=..

4) 54035 + ((-8705) x 5) =…

…

"Natsume I still didn't understand." Natsume put his manga down and glared at mikan.

"What now?" Mikan pouted.

"Geez, don't make such face! I already finished my homework! I just couldn't catch why Math was so heartless and stupid!" Natsume rolled his eyes. But then he stared at Mikan and urged her to continue. Mikan furrowed her eyebrows and opened her book to Natsume.

"I mean, look at number 3! You said if negative numbers divide or multiple by another negative number then the result will be positive number right? But then, in this world, if bad things happened and you fought back with the same negativity, isn't the result will be worse? It's definitely not positive result! If anything, there will be no end of that problem. On the contrary, why the positive, if we divide or multiple it, the result is will be negative? For the real example you and me! We love each other! And the result is? We're happy. Not sad. Isn't that stupid!?"

Natsume pondered for a moment with what his girlfriend's silly opinion. It's true though. What she said was true. Natsume didn't realize until now and if he looked at Mikan's innocent perspective, he'd call the math stupid too. Natsume wanted to laugh at her opinion. _'Who knew this girl could say something like this? She is really unpredictable' _

"Natsume?" Mikan's voice pulled Natsume back to the reality.

"Did you listen to what I say?" She puffed her cheeks. Natsume smiled and pinched her cheeks lightly. He smirked.

"Never knew you are actually genius at analyzing something, polka"

* * *

**THE END!**

* * *

**How was it? I didn't know if it was good or not.. Anyway, I will post another one-shot story next time before I will update more in my other story. Please keep support me and read my other stories! **

**REVIEWS WILL BE APPRECIATED! **


End file.
